Dark Magic Rising
by Evil Overlady
Summary: Someone jumps Téa in a dark alley... and he's after the Millennium Necklace... Re-uploaded in separate chapters. Name change "Alya" to "Tiye."
1. Prologue

Dark Magic Rising

_A/N:_ How did this happen? Well, it started half a year ago... I turned on the TV and watched a purple-haired kid going from place to place fighting duels... Yeah, okay... But there was this one particular brown-haired, blue-eyed guy in a long jacket that caught my eye. Something about his personality just struck me as unique. You don't see many characters nowadays that can only best be defined as Neutral (not Good, not Bad, just out for his own purposes). Anyway, this "Seto Kaiba" kept me coming back for more episodes. When I caught mention of a "Pharaoh," I was hooked. I never thought I'd write a story_. But I have, and here it is. My first YGO story... Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own..._

Special thanks to Vathara for beta reading. Inspiration comes from... Vathara's "Foreign Exchange," Ellen Brand's "Don't Fear the Dark," and Lone Wolf 55's "Gozaburo's Revenge."

_Notes:_ It took me about as long to write the duel near the end as it did the first half of the _story_ (so, I hope you appreciate it), and I made up one or two cards. (First for creativity, the second 'cause of a goof. Heh.) And this takes place after the Battle City Finals (seems like a good cut off point). I'm saying Kaiba has the Rod but there's no spirit in it. / = communication with yami or through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

_Updates:_ As per reviewer request, I've reuploaded this story as separate chapters. I haven't revised it, though, so I'm sorry if I got your hopes up. Please, feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime.

_August 2011:_ I've decided to change the name of one of my characters from "Alya" to "Tiye." "Tiye" is an Egyptian name meaning "beloved of Isis." No other revisions. I know I've gotten much better at writing in all this time, but every time I try to revise my older stories, they end up taking a different direction, so you'll just have to read my more recent work. Sorry.

Summary: Someone jumps Ta in a dark alley... and he's after the Millennium Necklace...

Dark Magic Rising  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Prologue ~

It had been a quiet night, but Hery-Sesheta, Master of Secrets, would not let that discourage him. His prey would soon be along... He could _sense_ her.

He heard her footsteps coming down the sidewalk.

Priestess... Lady of Isis... Soon you'll be at my mercy...

Hery ducked back into the alley, drawing his unmarked black hood over his eyes.

* * *

Téa Gardner stopped to take off her shoe and massage a cramp out of her foot. _Ugh. What a night... Two mop duties and one order mix up... Don't these people ever eat in?_

Blue eyes caught a flicker of shadow. _Huh?_

Up ahead under the streetlight lay a Duel Monsters card, face down.

Téa replaced her shoe and walked up to it. _Hm... Someone must've dropped it..._ She reached for it.

"_Don't_ flip it over," a low voice cut in.

Téa jolted and spun around, leaving the card untouched. One hand went to her purse. Téa took a step backwards.

Familiar white hair glowed in the moonlight.

"Bakura?" Then, Téa grew suspicious. "Spirit," she presumed by the stance and the malevolent gleam in his eyes. She balled her fists. "What do you want?"

"You really shouldn't travel the streets alone, especially at this hour of night, and especially if you're friends with Yugi Mouto."

In other words, no answer to her question. Téa considered her options.

Footsteps stopped behind her. "Stay out of this, thief," came a new voice, unfamiliar. "This is no affair of yours."

Téa turned to see a man in a robe, a black one, not like the ones the Rare Hunters wore.

Bakura sneered. "You're of the Shadow Realm. That alone makes this my concern." He reached for his cards.

Faster than Téa could react, the stranger had her in his grasp, one arm around her, the other hand to her chin. "Not another move, or she dies."

Okay... What did I just walk into?

The spirit merely smiled. "Fine by me. Either way you're going to the Shadow Realm!" He drew.

"_Ice Magic._ Grow cold!" the stranger snapped, slapping a card to Téa's chest.

Ice gripped Téa's heart, and she gasped painfully, grabbing the card reflexively.

* * *

Téa looked suddenly pale, distracting Bakure for the split second the robed figure needed to fade into the shadows and disappear.

Ryou pushed forward. Bakure let him.

"Téa!" Ryou yelled, catching her before she fell, tucking his unplayed card into his pocket with his deck. "Téa..." his soft British-accented voice came, reassuring. Her skin was cold to the touch. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped her in it, holding her close, hoping to warm her. "It's going to be okay..."

_/Ugh... Terrific. I got to play _hero_.../ _Bakure complained off to one side._ /I'll have to take one of those 'showers' to wash all the goodness off of me.../_

In the midst of Ryou's concern, the high school student couldn't help a smirk. But it went away, as he saw the card in Téa's hand and lifted it up for he and his yami to see. _/Ice Magic?/_

Bakure narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Téa was back in ancient Egypt again, but this time there was no sign of Yami Yugi.

Instead _she_ was in Egyptian garb _herself,_ all white cloth and shiny gold, and there were a bunch of guys up to no good, sacking a temple that belonged to some goddess.

"You there! What do you think you're doing?" Téa demanded with a command in her voice she'd never heard before.

Someone grabbed her from behind, and she caught the glint of metal by her throat. "Just helping ourselves to a few of your valuables, priestess..." a familiar voice hissed into her ear.

"Bakure..." she uttered. "You won't get away with this!"

"That remains to be seen..." the spirit of the Millennium Ring replied.

The man from the alley stepped out from behind the pillar, robed. "Release her, villain, or face the wrath of a Master of Secrets!"

Bakure removed the knife from her neck and pointed it at the other man. "_You're_ the one I'm after - one of the six priests. You took the souls of my _family_."

His family? No wonder he hates the pharaoh so much...

Téa narrowed her eyes. "I'm one of the six _too_, Bakure." She took a step back, got her stance, and flipped him onto his back, taking his knife and putting it to _his_ neck. "The keeper of the Necklace!"

She'd knocked the wind out of him, for he stared at her wide-eyed, sputtering and coughing. The other thugs turned.

Téa glared at them. Her necklace shone briefly with warning.

They bolted, dropping what bags they were carrying.

"You..." Bakure rasped as Téa returned her attention to him. "But you're just... a woman."

"I am the pharaoh's wife." _Wife? Oh, man..._ Téa lowered her eyes to the Millennium Ring around his neck. "Mahaad... So, it was you then... _Murderer_."

"It was justice, plain and simple. I will not rest until every bearer of the Millennium Items is hunted down and destroyed."

She looked down at him. "Then you will have to destroy yourself as well." Téa's necklace glowed. "For I _bind_ you to that Ring!"

"Tiye, no!" the robed man cried.

/Téa!/

"Téa!"

Téa jerked to consciousness, gasping, still feeling the cold, finding it ever harder to _breathe_. "Pharaoh... help me..."

* * *

_/She's not going to make it!/_ Yugi warned, eyeing the hospital monitoring equipment and the erratic heartbeat.

Yami had his hand clenched around hers. "This is beyond my power..."

Yami Bakura stepped forward. "Use the necklace..." he said softly.

Yami turned his way.

"_Use_ it, you fool!" the spirit said with more force. "What choice do you have? This is Shadow Magic. Only a Millennium Item can defeat it, and this is beyond the power of my Ring as well..."

_Something's not right..._ "Why are you helping me, Spirit?" the pharaoh challenged.

"Don't question me," he snapped. "You have precious little time."

Yami narrowed his eyes.

Yugi's spirit gripped his sleeve. _/He's right, Yami... I don't trust the spirit of the Millennium Ring any more than you do, but we're running out of options. The doctors have done all they can... I think we should go with Bakura's plan and question his motives later... I don't want to lose Téa./_

_/Nor do I./_ "Very well..." Yami opened a pouch by his side and drew the glistening gold neck band with its Horus eye.

* * *

Bakure watched temptingly at the ownerless item almost within his grasp but stuffed itchy fingers into his pants pockets.

_/Téa isn't responsible for what happened to your friends and family./_ Ryou reminded him.

_/But the spirit within _is_./_ Bakure bit back.

_/Is revenge really worth so many innocent lives? Is that in your Thief's Guild code of honor?/_ Ryou snapped, a power in his voice unlike any Bakure ever heard before.

Guess stabbing Ryou in the arm finally did it for him. The spirit barely got away with anything _now_ with Mother Teresa looking over his shoulder all the time.

Bakure could _feel_ the power rising as the necklace touched Téa's clavicle, and his ring glowed.

Yugi's puzzle glowed as well, and he could see the strain on his face.

Another spirit was about to be unleashed from its prison as it connected to a compatible host, which meant only one thing: Téa was destined for the Necklace just as Ryou and Yugi were for the Ring and Puzzle. No other host would do. Not even Ishizu.

Yugi closed the clasp and an enormous amount of light spewed forth.

Yugi and Bakura covered their eyes and braced themselves.

Ta gasped, feeling the warmth. _I'm alive..._

* * *

Seto Kaiba had been soundly asleep when a huge bright light filled the room. He jumped to a sitting position on his bed, knife drawn.

The Millennium Rod was leaning against the back of a chair in his bedroom, glowing.

"What in the world was _that_?"

The Rod had activated for him once before to remind him of that duel he _supposedly_ had in ancient Egypt, and though he didn't believe in magic something about those flashes seemed almost... _real_.

_Seto..._ Téa's voice called out to him in his mind.

Kaiba relaxed his grip on his weapon. _Téa?_ What did that have to do with...?

A single thin beam of light was emitted from the eye of the Rod, homing in on a spot on a map on his wall where the Domino City Hospital was located.

Kaiba felt like tangling his hair even more than it already was. He growled softly. "This had better be good..." he managed through clenched teeth.

* * *

The light faded, and Yami was back in his spirit room.

Yugi blinked the spots out of his eyes and saw the monitors returning to normal on his right. On his left Ryou Bakura was back in control.

"Whoa... What was _that_?" Ryou blinked.

"I'm not sure..." Yugi said. "Is your spirit...?"

"He's still there. Just... impacted."

"Same here. I guess a newly emerging spirit releases a lot of power." Yugi faced Ryou. "It affects the spirits more than it does us."

"Well, _that_ certainly is a change," Ryou remarked.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed quietly and faced Téa.

His friend's eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Uh... where am I?"

Yugi took her hand and Ryou stood supportively beside him. "It's okay, Téa," Yugi assured her. "You're in the hospital."

"Hospital?" she repeated, not understanding. One hand lifted and touched her necklace. "Uh... There you are. My prison for so long..." She blinked at Yugi. "Téa?"

Yugi's heart felt like stone. _Oh, no... It's not Téa._


	2. Chapter 1

Dark Magic Rising

_A/N:_Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = communication with yami or through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Dark Magic Rising  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Chapter 1 ~

"Uh... It's okay," Yugi said quickly. "You're among friends. I'm Yugi Mouto, and this is Ryou Bakura. We share our souls with Millennium spirits, like you."

"Share?" the spirit repeated, putting Téa's hand to her chest as she sat up. She eyed the IV and the heart-monitoring contraption on her finger. "What are these things?" She reached to pull them off.

"Don't. Don't pull them off," Yugi told her gently, cupping his hand over hers. "They're... uh... things that help the healers keep an eye on you."

The spirit eyed him curiously and frowned at her other hand, putting it away.

Yugi continued. "There's another presence inside you. Her name's Téa. She got hurt, so we brought her here; but the man who attacked her did so with Shadow Magic and we didn't know what else to do except give her the Millennium Necklace, which in turn woke _you_ up."

"Is she all right?" Ryou asked.

The spirit hesitated.

"She'd be in your Spirit Room," Yugi clarified.

"Uh- I can't go back there." She shivered.

"You'll have to. You can't keep Téa locked up forever." Yugi squeezed her hand assuredly. "It's all right. Don't be afraid..."

Reluctantly, the spirit nodded, and her eyes went distant.

* * *

Téa didn't know how long she'd been wandering these dark halls, but she was starting to panic. If this was a dream why wasn't she waking up? "Hello! Is anyone there?"

A shape materialized in front of her, and Téa fell on her butt.

"It's all right," a woman's voice echoed, and a mirror image of Téa appeared in front of her, wearing the Millennium Necklace.

Téa gasped. "Where did you get that? And why do you look like _me_?"

There was a certain fluidity and air of superiority in the woman's movements that Téa lacked, and her voice was deeper, like Yami's was to Yugi's. She sounded an awful lot like Ishizu but not quite as aloof. "I am you..." Then, she sighed, planting a hand on her hip as if she couldn't stand talking to someone of lower class. "It's complicated..."

_As in too much for my feeble brain..._ Téa thought bitterly.

The woman blinked, hurt. "I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant. Now. If you would kindly show me the way out I can finally get out of this nightmare."

"This is not a dream, Téa."

"You know my name?"

"Uh, yes. Your friend Yugi told it to me. You may call me Tiye, if you felt so inclined."

"Tiye," Téa gasped. "The woman who cursed Bakure? The pharaoh's _wife_?" Téa paused. "Does that make you a queen?"

"I am a priestess and a dancer, and, yes, I did bind that thief to that Millennium Item and I _did_ marry the pharaoh, but please don't call me queen."

Téa climbed to her feet and stood eye to eye with the spirit of the Necklace. "So this is really real. Someone put the Millennium Necklace on me and you popped out. Why didn't you stay with Ishizu?"

"Ishizu wasn't compatible. Only a special few people can release the spirits of the Millennium Items... Namely the reincarnations of the seven wielders." Tiye looked Téa in the eyes. "Your friend was fortunate he did what he did. Had you perished before I could reach you I might have had to wait _another_ five thousand years in isolation... or worse..."

"I... I died?"

"Almost," Tiye corrected. "Your friend said something about an attack... by Shadow Magic."

Téa nodded. She'd almost forgotten. "By your friend, the Master of Secrets."

"Hery? Why would he...?"

"Hey! _I_ don't know. All I know is it _was_ him, and he used a Duel Monsters card on me, only for _real_." Téa's eyes widened as it all sunk in. "I better tell _Yugi_."

Tiye grabbed her hand. "Wait."

Téa turned.

"You'll come back for me, won't you?" Téa could see the fear filling her eyes. Téa had been scared of this place for a few minutes but _this_ woman had to endure it for a couple thousand _years._

"I'll come back to you," Téa told her. "I promise." She smiled. "_Someone's_ got to teach you about the new century!"

Tiye gave a sigh and a weak laugh.

Téa touched her hand and left.

Téa was sitting up in the hospital bed, Yugi and Bakura looking on expectantly. Téa blinked the dryness out of her eyes. "Yugi! You're not gonna believe-"

A shadow appeared in the doorway.

Téa swallowed her words as Kaiba stalked through the open hospital door, uncharacteristic duffel bag over his shoulder. "All right, this had better be something real damn important to get me up at this hour!"

"Kaiba?" Yugi gasped, turning in his chair. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kaiba turned and shut the door behind him. "Let me make this one thing very _clear_, Yugi. Ancient artifacts do not simply _glow_ like a blasted night light in _my_ household. And for as long as I've had the misfortune to know you things like that just _happen_ when you're around, so just _spill_ it so I can get some sleep... Why is Téa wearing Miss Ishtar's necklace?"

Téa was fixated on the duffel bag. The Rod was in that bag... She could sense it... And it gave her goosebumps remembering how Malik has used it on her...

"Your item glowed too?" Yugi asked.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

Bakura smirked. "In so many words..."

Téa eyed the spirit of the ring uncertainly, drawing a blanket up over her bare legs. The spirit _did_ save her life... sort of.

The spirit stepped forward. "Miss Gardner was afflicted with this card." He handed it to Kaiba. "While you're here, perhaps you can do a little research into its owner. Mr. Wizard of Computers." Bakura smirked again.

"Say anything even remotely relating to magic to me again and I'll-"

"Téa almost died tonight, Kaiba," Yugi intervened. "Whether you believe in magic or not, the man who assaulted her used _that_ card."

Kaiba's lips tightened. "I'll see what I can do."

"Look for the Master of Secrets," Téa added. She turned to Yugi's questioning look. "Ask Yami what it means."

"_After_ I'm gone," Kaiba got in quickly. "The last thing I need is that egotistical..."

"He can still hear you, Kaiba," Yugi pointed out.

Kaiba muttered something inaudible but probably unpleasant and opened the door. "I'll bring your results tomorrow at your grandfather's game shop." He stalked out.

_Who would've thought... He _does_ have a heart after all..._ Téa thought bitterly.

Yugi turned to Téa after a thoughtful pause. "Hery-Sesheta," Yugi told her. "That's not a name. It's a title, probably to throw us off the track. In ancient Egypt to tell someone your real name is to give them power over you. A priest could write it on a clay bowl and break it ceremoniously, cursing that individual for all eternity." Yugi blushed. "Grampa told me about that."

"Yes..." Bakure agreed. "I believe he knows a lot about ancient Egypt. I sensed he was old... and familiar, but I don't know why he was after Téa..."

"Hery was Tiye's friend."

"Tiye?" Bakure and Yugi gasped in unison.

Téa grew suddenly self-conscious. Her spirit knew both the spirits of the Millennium items, one intimately. _What's Tiye going to think about my attraction to Yami?_ ...Probably in the worst way... _Ugh... I hate this already..._ "She's as confused as _I_ am why he would try to harm us... or, me, specifically..."

Yami had taken over when Téa turned her gaze his way again, making her cringe internally. _Don't make a scene, Yami. This is _extremely_ awkward..._ "Whatever the reason, we won't let him try again," Yami told her, holding Téa's hand, and she winced at the touch. "Bakura and I will keep watch tonight..." _Must you? Couldn't you get Joey or Tristan..._ But neither had Millennium items. "For now, you should get some rest. You've both been through a lot. It'll take some adjusting..."

Téa grabbed Yami's hand into both of hers. "This is scary for me, Yami," she told him truthfully. "I don't _want_ a spirit. I've seen too much of what happens to Yugi and Bakura under your influences." She couldn't help the tears falling. "I don't want to lose control..."

Yami gripped his free hand over hers, sliding the other free to dust off her tears. "You won't lose control if you're strong, Téa. I will always be there to guide you - myself and Yugi. You won't be in this struggle alone. You have my word."

Bakure watched from afar, contemplating his own rivalry with Ryou.

In the beginning he was so caught up in his vengeance that he found his new body to be a liability, but ever so slowly Ryou had learned to stand up to him and Bakure grew... somewhat... fond of the little weakling...

Bakure watched Téa, saw in her the priestess he once knew...

Tiye could've killed him. She didn't. She gave him immortality, for better or for worse...

_Why, Pharaoh? Why kill so many unarmed civilians just to boost your own power? We were thieves, scoundrels... I'll admit. But we were _your_ people. Not the enemy._

_We didn't deserve to die like that, stripped of our souls, barred from even testing our hearts against the feather..._

Bakure felt his own tears threatening to emerge and turned away. He would not chance letting Ryou see him like this... _Damn you all!_


	3. Chapter 2

Dark Magic Rising

_A/N:_Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = communication with yami or through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Dark Magic Rising  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Chapter 2 ~

"Come, Lady of Isis... Where have you hidden yourself this night...?" Hery-Sesheta muttered, moving his hands over old hieroglyphs.

He caught a flash of people in white jackets, heard the commotion of serious conversations... and the beeps of a heart monitor...

"A _hospital_... Of course..." Hery faded into the shadows.

He emerged out of the dark corner of a room, where the teenage girl was resting peacefully in bed. Nearby, her rescuer and one other were sound asleep in their chairs.

The other reminded Hery of the pharaoh, though much too small and innocent-looking. ...Yet the Millennium Puzzle hung on a chain around his neck.

Hery's eyes narrowed. He would not let him interfere!

Hery walked up to him. _Invitation to a Dark Sleep._ He set the card on the boy's lap as a little wraith-like creature swam up from the black-misted floor and encircled the spike-haired kid. _That will hold you..._

Hery faced the bed. _And now priestess..._

A small light on her neck shone. _No! She's obtained the necklace!_

Blue eyes snapped open, and she was off the bed in a fluid motion Hery had not seen in a long, long time... _Oh, Tiye..._

"Hery... So, Téa was right. It _was_ you... What do you want?"

"You." He put out his hand peacefully. "Come quietly, Tiye..."

She eyed it then met his eyes. "I think not."

Hery blinked innocently. "Do you not trust me?"

"I did once," she told him truthfully. "But that was a long time ago. You attacked my... my _aibou_. That makes you my _hefety_, my enemy, no matter _what_ I think..."

"Tiye..."

"Bakura!" she yelled.

The white-haired teenager snapped awake.

Hery pulled a card.

Téa's and Tiye's minds merged. "No!" She lunged for Hery.

He elbowed her away. "_Swords of Revealing Light!_"

The force of his blow sent her crashing through the window.

"Téa!" Bakura and the pharaoh yelled, but Yugi was trapped in shadow and Bakura in blades of light.

"Isis, help me..." Tiye gasped.

A hand grabbed hers.

It was Hery. "Priestess... Join me in the dark..."

"No!" Téa shrilled, trying to pull away.

"_Release_ her!" Bakura demanded, but there was nothing he could do short of a Weather Report card, and by then she was gone.

"_Help me..._" the last of her words echoed in the room before she disappeared.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was typing intently on his computer, the soft glow of the screen bathing the room in a moonlight-like shade.

Slow, unsteady bare feet came into the room. Seto's young brother rubbed a fist in his eye. "Uh... Big Brother... What are you doing up so late?" He tried to stifle a yawn.

Seto set his jaw, knowing how contagious yawns could be. "Go back to bed, Mokuba. I'll be along in a little while. Just finishing up on a project someone gave me at the last minute..."

"Project?" Mokuba repeated. He'd known his big brother too long; unless it was something _really_ life-or-death important Seto would've told whoever it was to shove it and get back to the CEO in the morning...

More footsteps came down the hall, and Kaiba reached for the hidden knife in his boot. Someone was after Téa, connected to the Millennium Items, and used Shadow Magic (even if he didn't believe in that sort of thing)... Seto would not be unarmed _this_ night!

"Mr. Kaiba." One of the guards entered his office. "A Mr. Bakura and Mr. Mouto are at the front gate demanding to see you. Shall I get rid of them?"

"Ryou and Yugi?" Mokuba repeated curiously.

"No, let them in," Kaiba ordered. "Bring them up here."

"Yes, sir." The guard snapped his heels together and left.

"Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba demanded, suddenly very much awake.

"_Please_, go back to bed, Mokuba," Kaiba repeated, exasperated. "It's late and you have school on Monday."

"So do you," Mokuba countered, crossing his arms.

Seto groaned. "It's nothing. It doesn't have anything to do with us..."

Yugi came running down the hall, Ryou not far behind. "How's it coming on that research, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"I _told_ you, I'd drop off the results _tomorrow_."

"Tomorrow can't wait," Ryou interjected, then _both_ of their Millennium items glowed.

_Oh, no..._ Kaiba slapped a hand to his forehead. _Yami, go away!_

"He took her," the spirit of the Millennium Ring reported.

"Who?" Mokuba wondered.

"_Yami..._" Kaiba warned.

"Téa," the pharaoh answered.

Now,_ I owe you..._ Kaiba growled. "Mokuba, go with Bakura downstairs and get me some coffee." He glared at the spirit of the Millennium Ring. "And if you lay _one_ hand on my silverware..."

"Not to worry. _Anything_ from you is not worth a bloody cent."

He left with Mokuba.

_Bloody? He's been hanging around Ryou too long..._ "As for you... Do not, under _any_ circumstances, answer my brother's questions after I specifically warn you not to."

"He deserves to know the truth, Kaiba," the pharaoh stated firmly.

Kaiba jabbed a finger at him, only as an afterthought making sure that hand was empty of his knife. "Not from _you_. I could care less whether you involve me so long as you _don't_ involve my family."

The pharaoh lowered his black-edged eyes. "Perhaps you're right..."

Kaiba sighed. _Finally_ some reason! He checked that his knife was firmly in its sheath and faced the computer. "You're in luck, by the way, the Ice Magic card is not very common. Only one was sold here in Domino City in the past several days." He typed then pointed at the screen. "There."

Yami came over and looked over his shoulder at the address. "One-oh-seven Domino-to, Minato-ku, Akasaka. Four-chome, eleven-ban, five-go, Said Imad." Yami eyed Kaiba and smiled. "Very commendable work..."

Kaiba snorted. "That was nothing. You should see me hack into satellites..."

Yami raised an eyebrow.

Kaiba had to smile. It wasn't everyday he got to see the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle taken off guard. _Tsk-tsk, Yami... Where would you be without me cleaning up your messes...?_

Mokuba and Bakura returned with a mug of coffee. Yami faced them. "We have an address..."

The spirit's eyes glinted. "Excellent. Where do we begin?"

Kaiba turned off his computer and stood. The room returned to almost complete darkness. "You don't honestly believe we'd trust you enough to come with?"

"_I_ was the one who saved Téa's life. Remember?" The ring shimmered slightly from its own source of light. "You owe me."

Yami joined Kaiba. "You owe _us_ an explanation. I thought you wanted all the Millennium Items. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Bakura smiled slightly. "Change of heart," he repeated, amused by the irony of those words. "That's an interesting way of putting it... The truth is Ta would've died without the necklace." He crossed his arms. "I didn't think it was worth my while to haul her all the way to the hospital just to watch her croak. ...And my _hikari_ would never let me hear the end of it, besides." He lifted a hand slightly off one arm, fixing Yami with a cold glare. "I _despise_ you, Pharaoh, with every bone in my body for the lives you helped destroy, but as my _hikari_ pointed out it makes no sense for me to waste even _more_ lives to pay you back. So, Téa has the necklace. The point is - you don't."

Seto briefly let his thoughts wander to the Rod then refocused. "Okay... I'll buy that, but you're still not coming along."

"Kaiba," Yami said softly. "Let him. Bakura knows more about the magics of the Shadow Realm than anyone. We need him."

Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine..."

"I'm coming too," Mokuba volunteered.

"No, you're not," Kaiba said crisply. "It's too dangerous."

"But Seto... I want to help Téa."

Kaiba's tanzanite-blue eyes slid in Yami's direction.

"You _can_ help her, Mokuba," Yami cut in. "By contacting Joey and Tristan and getting them to meet with you at my Grampa's. If we're to defeat this 'Master of Secrets' we'll need all the cards he can spare us."

Kaiba crossed his arms. "It'd be simpler to use the Egyptian God Cards."

"No," Yami snapped. "Those monsters are too powerful. I don't want to risk harming Téa."

"If she's wearing a Millennium Item, how can she be hurt?" Kaiba countered.

"She can heal _quicker_," Yami clarified. "She can still be hurt, especially in her already weakened state..."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head. "All right then. Let's go." He scribbled something on a scrap of paper and handed it to Mokuba as the two yamis filed out of the room. "Give this to Mr. Mouto." He put it into his young brother's fingers then gripped his hand. "And no matter what happens do _not_ come after me alone."

"I won't, Big Brother."

Kaiba gave him a tight reassuring smile and followed them out.

* * *

Tiye was the first to wake up, but Téa could still see through her eyes even though she wasn't in control...

She wasn't used to this 'merged mind' thing, she and the spirit thinking and acting almost as one as if they were never apart... Until one of them pushed forward to take the reins.

In this case Tiye.

She was unbound on the cold cement floor, and Téa could feel the cold, until she was pushed away. Téa saw through Tiye's eyes as she observed their surroundings, a crate-filled warehouse.

Hery had a booted foot on a crate nearby, gaze turned downward. "That Ring was supposed to be mine, Tiye... but instead you grant its power to a petty thief, leaving me to eternal darkness... lifelessness... Oh, how I yearned to make you feel as I do... denied substance..."

Tiye shifted her weight and started to get up...

"Now, you shall pay with your life!"

Tiye caught the knife blade in her hands. Téa's spirit jumped aside reflexively then looked back and gasped.

Hery's teeth bared white as he tried to exert more force into the pommel.

Tiye didn't falter but looked him straight in the eyes. "Kill me? And lose the power of the Millennium Necklace?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why not earn a Millennium item of your own?... by defeating me in a game of Duel Monsters."

/Tiye, what are you doing?/

/Hery-Sesheta is a much better physical fighter than he appears, and we are not yet fully recovered enough to take him on.../

Téa grimaced.

Tiye eyed her, concerned and confused. _/You _do _play, don't you?/_

Téa bit her lip. _Someone_ had been poking around her mind while she was out... _/Yes. But not that well and not in a while.../_

_/I have faith in you, Téa./_ Tiye returned her gaze to Hery and waited.

Hery stared at her then slowly eased off. Then, he snickered. "I was hoping you'd say that..."

Téa took over as Hery tossed her her purse. She caught it and looked up as he held out a Duel Disk. "Put it on."

Téa looped her purse over her shoulder and accepted the device. "I don't suppose you could loan me a jacket or anything..."

"Win, and I might get you one."

Téa sneered and strapped on the disk. "If I win you'll never bother Tiye or myself ever again and _you'll_ go back to the Shadow Realm!"

"_If_ you win, I shall honor your request." He bowed mockingly.

"Let's duel!" they both yelled.


	4. Chapter 3

Dark Magic Rising

_A/N:_Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = communication with yami or through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Dark Magic Rising  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Chapter 3 ~

Téa popped in her deck and the bat-like devices from both their Duel Disks flew out to either side of them to holographically project their battle just as their Life Points indicators read 4000 for their start. Kaiba's Battle City Tournament standard... even with the duel in the sky well over and done with...

Téa skimmed over the five cards in her hand as Hery did the same... "I'll go first," Téa announced, drew a card, and flipped it over.

It was a Warrior card of a blue-haired woman in a tight sea-green dress with a giant musical note in her arms, Hibikime. A strong card, Ta decided, but an important one for later... if the other two cards she'd bought along with it were lucky enough to come into her hand in this duel.

Téa decided to go with her next strongest monster, another Warrior with flowing pink-purple hair and a blue dress sprawled across an adorned chair.

Téa could almost feel Tiye's hot tears on her neck.

_/Tiye?/_

_/I'd almost forgotten that tablet... The priests made it... in my honor.../_

_/Oh, Tiye.../_

_/Play her./_ Tiye smiled. _/She will serve you well.../_

"I summon Protector of the Throne (_800/1500_) in Attack Position..." She slapped it face up on her disk. "...And I equip her with _this_ Warrior Elf's Light, which will decrease her defense but raise her attack power. (_1200/1300_)...

"And I'll end my turn."

Hery watched her like a cat sizing up its prey, then drew and placed that card face up. "I summon Dark King of the Abyss (_1200/800_) in Attack Position as well, and I'll lay one card faced down on the field."

Téa considered it as she drew...

"I'll switch Protector of the Throne to Defense Position and attack with The All-Seeing White Tiger (_1300/500_)! Take _down_ the Dark King!"

The corner of the ex-priest's lips twitched. "You've activated my trap. Waboku!"

The White Tiger's attack rolled to zero and the difference brought Téa's Life Points down to 2800.

_Uh! No fair... Waboku was supposed to be _my_ special card..._

"So much for your great beast..."

Téa suppressed a growl and lay one card face down.

* * *

Yami looked impatiently out the car window. "We're driving in _circles_, Kaiba! Where _is_ it?"

"You want to try your hand at making out the faded numbers on these warehouses, be my _guest_," Kaiba snapped in his usual controlled tone.

Yami gave a frustrated, resigned growl of a sigh, sinking into his seat. _/Téa, where are you?/_

From the back seat, Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed, the points usually dangling off it lifting on their own. "We're getting close..."

Yami and Kaiba each eyed him with uncertainty.

* * *

_You're a fool if you think you can defeat me, girl... Three more moves like that, and you're finished... and the Millennium Necklace is mine! Ha, ha, ha!_

Hery drew another card, Mask of Darkness (_900/400_), a Flip Summon type... It would allow him to select one trap card from the Graveyard and return it to his hand...

...And he would select Waboku when the time was right. _You haven't a chance, Tiye..._ "I'll place one card face down and to my Dark King of the Abyss I'll add Dark Energy (_1500/1100_). _Now_, my Dark King, claim your throne!"

"Shield and Sword!" Téa cried.

Instead of 1500 points going up against her 1300 points, his 1100 defense points became his new attack points, meeting her new 1200 defense points. His dark-clothed skeleton disintegrated. "_No!_"

His life points dropped to 3900.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, satisfied.

The priest sneered. "You got lucky... _Next_ time you'll not be so fortunate..."

She met his eyes, expression unreadable. "I take it, then, it's my move?"

He gave just the barest hint of a nod...

* * *

_He's right. If I didn't think to put that card down at the last minute, I'd be toast. And he's still eleven hundred points ahead of me... I'll need to draw stronger cards if I'm to keep up..._

_/Have faith, Téa... Remember what you're fighting for.../_

_How can I forget? _...Téa lowered her eyes. _Yugi and Joey are so much better at this than I am... I'm just a dancer..._

_/Dancers make the best fighters, Téa. Never you forget that!/_ Tiye paused, and her tone was lighter. _/Just ask the pharaoh. I beat his Giant Soldier of Stone with my Breath of Light tablet.../_

_/You're _kidding_! Yugi has that card! ... And I have Breath of Light!/_

_/Great minds think alike. ...You _can_ defeat him, Téa. You have one power he doesn't, the power to believe in yourself.../_

Téa sucked in her fear and drew.

_Lady of Faith _(1100/800)_. Johnny Stepps used this card against the spirit... It's not as strong as Protector of the Throne, unless I use Silver Bow and Arrow, but I'd rather save that magic card for when it really matters..._

_Lady of Faith's advantage lies in the offensive, and that's a tactic I ought to take while Hery's without any monsters on the field._

Tiye nodded her support.

"I summon Lady of Faith! Attack his face-down card!"

Briefly, a mask appeared before vanishing.

Ugh! I hate those masks...

She could almost _hear_ Sesheta grit his teeth.

Téa leaned in for the kill. "I have to say... I'm a little disappointed in you, Sesheta. No trap?"

"The trap is yet to come, priestess."

Téa grit her own teeth. "Let's get one thing straight, Sesheta. _I'm_ no priestess. My name is Téa, and I'm one ticked off teenager so _watch it_! Protector of the Throne, attack his life points directly!"

"Argh..." _2700._

"_Now_, we're even. Make your move."

* * *

Hery looked down at his deck and drew Meda Bat (_800/400_), a weak monster but just what he needed to summon the Level 5 monster in his hand.

Hery allowed himself an evil smile. _You have no idea what I'm about to unleash!_ "I sacrifice Meda Bat to summon Marie the Fallen One (_1700/1200_)! Crush her Protector of the Throne!"

* * *

"No!" _/I should've kept her in Defense Position.../_

The woman cried out and shattered. _2300._

Hery pulled another card from his hand and lay it face up on the field. "And now, Sorcerer of the Doomed (_1450/1000_), destroy Lady of Faith!"

_1950_.

"And now _you_ are without any monsters."

Téa stared, in shock.

"Your move." The ex-priest smiled.

_What can I do?_

_/Don't lose focus, Téa. That's what he's counting on.../_

_/I have to play Hibikime.../_

_/No! Téa, have faith... In two turns you'll have Polymerization and Queen's Double.../_

_/Tiye, I... I can't.../_

_/Have faith, Téa! The deck senses your doubt.../_

"Téa!"

_Yugi?_ Ta blinked and turned her head as three guys came running towards her. "Yugi! Bakura! Kaiba!"

Hery faced them. "Stay out of this! Unless you wish your friend to forfeit the duel and relinquish her Millennium Necklace to me!"

* * *

Bakure took in Téa's hospital gown and goosebumped bare legs as well as the Duel Disk on her arm and the purse over her shoulder. "Woman, what by the Devourer do you think you're _doing_?"

Little Yugi came up short beside him. "She's _dueling_ him," he gasped.

"_Dueling_?" Bakure repeated as if the word were foreign to him.

_/She _can_ duel./_ Ryou whispered in his mind. _/I've seen her beat Mai./_

_/I didn't ask for your input!/_ Bakure snapped.

Kaiba stepped forward. "What kind of sick game is this?"

"It's a Millennium Battle," Yugi explained. "To gain the power of a Millennium Item you have to best the chosen bearer in a duel. That's how Malik hoped to gain my puzzle."

Kaiba eyed Yugi then glared at Hery. "_I'll_ duel you. I have more reason to." His tone dropped sharply. "You denied me my night's _sleep_!"

"I am uninterested in your pathetic rod, Seth."

An unwise move, Master of Secrets...

Kaiba fumed, at both the insult _and_ the allusion to his being connected to some long ago sorcerer. "_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_! Come forth and attack!" He lifted a card and the giant blue-white dragon materialized for _real_.

Dark mists covered the floor. _He's tapped into the powers of the Shadow Realm! ...Impressive..._

The Master of Secrets narrowed his eyes, freed a hand to pull something out of his robe. "_Change of Heart_!"

Something changed in the dragon's eyes and it slowly turned its gaze their way.

"Wha..." Kaiba stared up at the beast in shock. "My Blue-Eyes..."

"Unfair..." Bakure hrumphed. "That's _my_ move..."

"Uh, guys...?" Yugi uttered, tugging on Kaiba's sleeve. "I think running would be a good idea right about now..."

The dragon let loose with a blast of lightning.

* * *

"_Yugi!_" Téa screamed and shielded her face with her arms.

But no pain came.

Téa lowered her arms shakily.

Hery pointed at her as the dragon stomped off. Her attempted rescuers were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not through with _you_ yet, Téa... Now, make your move!"

Téa's heart caught up in her throat. _Yugi..._


	5. Chapter 4

Dark Magic Rising

_A/N:_Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = communication with yami or through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Dark Magic Rising  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Chapter 4 ~

Yugi... Please, let them have made it out all right...

Téa felt suddenly very unwell, and noticed the dark mist drifting over the floor. "What's this? What's happening?"

The mist rose, blacking out the warehouse altogether. Out of the mist Sesheta stepped through. "You're in the Shadow Realm, Téa. Very few _normal_ people can survive the Shadow Realm, not without a yami..."

"This wasn't part of the agreement."

"I've decided to raise the stakes... since the arrival of your friends. Now, we can duel in quiet."

"If you hurt _any_ of them..."

"Ha, ha, ha! You are in no position to make empty threats, lady. I suggest we get on with the duel and finish it swiftly lest you pass out and force Tiye to take over... And I doubt she's had as much practice with the game as you..."

Téa clenched her teeth. _Can't feel any doubt.. Can't feel any doubt... Can't feel any doubt - Oh, hell! What am I _saying_? Yugi! I can't do this alone... I'm not strong enough!_

_/I'm here, Téa.../_ came a familiar low voice. _/You're not alone./_

_Yami..._

_/Remember our bond... The special mark.../_

_Yes..._ Determination filled her eyes. _Yes, I do!_ Téa shifted her cards to her left hand and fumbled in her purse with the other.

"You can't add extra cards-" Hery began.

"I'm not _looking_ for cards, nitwit. I'm looking for a marker... Ah!"

"Well, hurry it up!"

She uncapped it with her mouth, shifted her wrist, and drew. With each line, she called out a name and a symbol.

Téa, Faith. Joey, Courage. Tristan, Stability. Yugi, Heart...

* * *

"That dragon won't be searching long," Bakure noted, clinging to the stack of large crates they were taking refuge behind. "We need a plan."

Kaiba fixed him with a glare. "What did you have in mind? There's nothing in our decks strong enough to defeat a Blue-Eyes. If we had the God Cards..."

"Oh, enough with the God Cards already!" Bakure snapped. "You elite types are all the same..."

"_What?_"

_Téa..._ Yugi patted himself down then looked up. "Kaiba, you wouldn't happen to have a marker on you by any chance?"

Kaiba reached into his trench coat and produced a Dry-Erase Marker. "Here."

"Thanks."

Bakure eyed him.

"For unexpected meetings..." Kaiba added, then looked at Yugi. "What are you doing?"

_...Grampa, Wisdom. Kaiba, Chaos. Bakura, Balance. Mai, Warrior..._ "Helping Téa."

"By scribbling all over your hand?" Bakure jabbed.

Kaiba was about to add a similar remark but stopped. He'd _seen_ those markings before... Yugi seemed particularly fixated on them right before he summoned Exodia the Forbidden One and defeated Kaiba in the duel that would forever change his life... "Let him be," he said instead. "You still have Change of Heart in _your_ deck...?"

Part of Bakure's mouth quirked in a smile. "Yes, I do." He pulled out the card, braced himself against the corner, then stepped out, holding up the card. "_Change of_-!"

An electric blast enveloped him briefly.

Bakure stood there, soot on his face, a flame in his white hair.

Kaiba and Yugi stared at him from cover.

Yugi slowly capped his marker. "_That's_ new..."

Bakura coughed and the black cinder that was the card crumpled and fell from his hand. "-Plan," he finished.

* * *

_/We're _all_ with you, Téa.../_ the pharaoh's voice soothed.

"Okay!" _Heart of the Cards, guide me..._ Téa drew...

And a picture of a nearly transparent shield, reflecting a blast caught her eye.

Now, Téa was the one who almost felt like crying. Yugi _gave_ her that card after Duelist Kingdom in case she ever got locked into another duel like the one she had with Mai...

Oh, Yugi... You're always there for me...

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

* * *

Hery drew his own card, Call of the Grave, a trap card that would come in handy if his opponent ever decided to be smart and play Monster Reborn.

He'd save it for later... "_Sorcerer of the Doomed _(_1450/1000_), attack her life points directly!"

_"Mirror Force!"_

"What?"

A rainbow-creating surface shot up before her and the Sorcerer's attack reflected off of it, taking out both the Sorcerer _and_ Marie the Fallen One.

Téa smiled. "My _friends_ say hello."

Hery scowled at her.

"_Now_, look who's open for attack, Sesheta."

Hery continued to scowl. Then, his features softened. His lips bent into a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"You've just made matters worst for yourself, Téa. Marie the Fallen One? She's an _Effect_ monster. As long as she exists in my Graveyard _I'll_ gain 200 Life Points next turn and _every_ turn after that! You can't _possibly_ win!"

Téa began to look apprehensive.

"You should've forfeited when you had the chance, girl. Now, I'll make you suffer! Final Flame!"

"Ahh!" _1350._

She raised blue eyes cloaked with tears.

"It's only a matter of time now..."

* * *

Téa swallowed her tears and the pain from the very realistic first degree burns. "Yes, it is..." Her marked hand under the duel disk balled in a fist.

She would _not_ fail!

_/Isis, be with us.../_ Tiye prayed.

Téa drew...

_Polymerization._

_/It's now or never, Tiye./_

Tiye nodded. _/Yes./_

"I play Petit Angel (_600/900_) in attack position, and I add..." Ta started to see double, and her legs felt numb. "I'll add..."

_/Téa!/_ Tiye cried in alarm. _/I'm taking over.../_

_/No,/_ Téa said. _/I can do this./_

Tiye held back reluctantly.

"I'll add... Silver Bow and Arrow... which raises Petit Angel's attack and defense by 300 (_900/1200_). Go, Petit Angel! Attack his life points directly!"

_1800._

"Brave, girl, but it'll be a long duel before you drop me..." He drew and waited as his Life Points climbed to 2000. "But then, it's only a matter of time before you drop yourself, isn't it? I summon Dark Bat! Attack her fairy!"

Téa braced as Petit Angel and its bow were destroyed, knocking her life points down to 1250.

_I'll beat you, Hery... No matter _what_ it takes!_ Téa drew and played the card in her hand. "I play the magic card Soul Release!"

"Soul Release? What's that?"

Téa stood tall, despite the delirium. "It allows me to select up to five cards from either my own or my opponent's Graveyard, and _remove_ them from play!"

She sliced the air with her free arm as she spoke. "And you've only sent five monsters to _your_ Graveyard, Sesheta, so the choice is simple. I choose to remove _all_ of them."

Ghostly forms started to flow out his deck and skyward. "_Including_ your Marie, the Fallen One! In laymen's terms - no more power bonus for _you_!"

Hery fixed her with an icy look. "I still have _more_ than enough of a head start to take you down."

"Maybe... Maybe not..."

Hery laughed. "You can't _possibly_ believe you'll still _win_ this. You have no monsters on the field, which leaves you wide open for attack!"

"Not necessarily. I summon Hibikime (_1450/1000_). Eliminate his bat!" She knocked his Life Points down to 1550. "Make your move, Hery! _If_ you have the _guts_!"

* * *

_Hibikime? Why by all the gods did she keep such a powerful monster in reserve?_

_No matter... She won't defeat me!_

He drew... _Yami._

_A Field Magic Card? It's useless! It only works on Fiends, Spellcasters, and Fairies and her Hibikime is a damn Warrior!_

_/You lose./_ a familiar low voice entered his head.

_Pharaoh? Is this some sick joke? Yami?_

Realization dawned on him. _It is! He manipulated the cards!_

The spiky-haired kid with the puzzle emerged from the mist, but taller, more confident. _He _is_ the pharaoh!_

* * *

Téa turned. "Yugi!"

Two silhouettes came up behind him, presumably Kaiba and Bakura.

"Finish him, Téa," came the pharaoh's voice, and he winked at her.

_Yeah!_ She drew...

_Queen's Double._

"Prepare to lose! I play Queen's Double and I activate Polymerization to create... Empress Judge (_2100/1700_)!"

Hery's eyes widened. "What!"

"Wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

The red-haired, red-eyed, dark-skinned beauty with blue tattoos took him out.

"Ahhh!"

_0._

"You lose," Téa stated, voice faltering.

The Master of Secrets stared. "Impossible..." he whispered. "I had the upper hand..."

Ryou stepped forward, more confident than Téa had ever seen him, but still not the evil of Bakure. "And now you don't. I banish you to the Shadow Realm!"

"Ahh!" The mist swallowed him up and bore him away... leaving a dark warehouse slowly lightening with the rising sun.

"I..." Téa sputtered. "I did it..."

Yami came up to her. "Yes, you did."

She felt the world lose focus and her knees buckled.

"Téa!" Yami caught her and wrapped his warm coat around her. "Shh... You're safe now..."

Téa relaxed into the warmth and passed out.


	6. Epilogue

Dark Magic Rising

_A/N:_Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = communication with yami or through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Dark Magic Rising  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Epilogue ~

Seto Kaiba watched from the doorway of the hospital room as the doctors talked to Yugi. _I'd underestimated her..._

"...She's been through a lot..." he heard one of the doctors say. "Frankly, it's a miracle..."

_Yes... It is..._ Kaiba thumbed the card in his hand.

"Don't stay long," the other doctor warned. "She needs her rest."

"Yes," Yugi said. "She's earned it."

She wasn't a very _good_ duelist. A novist, to say the least, not even worth his time... and yet... She had improved her deck significantly... and won!

Yugi came up to him and Ryou. "Well, the doctors say she needs rest, but she'll be going home in a day or two..."

"That's a relief," the British student replied.

"Kaiba?" Yugi wondered.

Kaiba didn't hear him.

_I can't explain these phenonomens that continue to crop up between me and Yugi... Pegasus's Millennium eye... How I feel so connected to my Blue-Eyes that they almost have a piece of my soul with them... Why that damned Rod _glows_ and gives me glimpses into a past I almost_ remember_...!_

_Seth?_

Kaiba gasped and shook away the chill that had run down his spine, focusing on the way the morning sunlight playing through the leaves outside left strange flickering shadows through the curtains and onto Téa's bed covers. "Yes, that's good news," Kaiba acknowledged.

Yugi sighed as he oftentimes did when he had something on his mind other than the words coming out of his mouth. "Well, I guess I better go tell Mokuba and Grampa everything's all clear. Then, I guess we'll visit Téa later after we've all gotten some _sleep_."

"Good idea," Ryou added as they started to walk away. "That's still pretty incredible how I survived that Blue-Eyes. I thought I was going to be one crispy critter."

"Well, Bakura... Yamis can be pretty amazing..."

Kaiba lost the rest of the conversation as he stepped quietly into Téa's room, tucking his duffel bag behind him, he lay the card next to Téa's deck on the bed stand. "I can't explain what happened back there," he whispered. "But I have a feeling you're going to need this..."

He reached to touch her hand, but his fingers curled short. "Rest well, Téa..." _Fellow priest..._ "And heal." He left.

On the bed-stand a shadow of leaf played over the picture of a pair of leaves with blue droplets coming off of them on the face-up card. The card glowed briefly.

Goblin's Secret Remedy: Increase a selected player's Life Points by 600 points.

As Kaiba disappeared around the corner, so too did the glow from within his bag.

The ghost of Tiye watched him sadly. "Set, poor soul... you scar as much in this life as the one before... May you heal as well, Priest of Set."

~ The End ~


End file.
